Item Cards
Items Good Items Voodoo doll At the beginning of your turn, you can choose to move one player (not yourself) one tile in any direction. If another player occupies the tile you move them towards, the player that’s being moved attacks the player occupying the tile. Dark Iron Sword (Weapon) In combat, If the player holding the sword is displeased with his dieroll, he can choose to re-roll the die once but must accept the outcome of that roll. Boots of Swiftness Each turn, you can roll a die. Half the value of the dieroll is added to your movement. The value is rounded down but the lowest value added is 1. In other words, rolling a 1 adds 1 point to your movement and rolling a 5 would add 2 points to your movement. Shield of Bones Add 2 points to your defense stat. The shield of bones is a fragile item, roll a die before combat ensues to see if the shield holds its defense. 1-3: The shield breaks in your hands, the defense bonus does not apply anymore. Discard the item. 4-6: The shield holds and the 2 extra defense is accounted for. Mark of the Fallen Resist any item ability. This item can be discarded at the end of the players turn. If the player holding the Mark of the Fallen picks up another item, the effect of that item is nullified until the Mark is discarded. Head of Medusa If any player makes eye contact with the player holding this item, that player is stunned and cannot move for 1 turn. Ankh of Life Upon death, the player holding this item keeps half of the humans in his/hers possession through death. Bad Items Token of misfortune Curse the day you picked up this item. You become paralyzed for 2 turns. When those turns have passed, discard the item. Good items with bad properties Cursed dagger (Weapon): Remove 2 points from your defense stat and add 1 point to your attack stat. The player no longer needs to roll for the chance of stealing a human or item when attacking. Single-use items Rusty needle As the player picks up this rusty needle, it flies out of the players hand and sows its mouth shut. The owner of this item is not allowed to speak for 3 turns, if the player still decides to talk, remove 2 health points. If the player does remain silent, recover up to 2 of your missing health points. The item is discarded after it has been used. Jar O’ Brains Single use item. When used, the players special ability activates without the cost of a human sacrifice. The item is discarded after it has been used. Magical Stopwatch Single use item. The dawn tracker stops moving forward for 2 turns. Discard the item after those 2 turns have passed. Ghost step amulet Single use item. Use this item to immediately move to the vicinity of a player of your choosing. You need to place your character 3 tiles away (in any direction) from the character you selected. Timeless Hourglass This item can be used to move the dawn-tracker forward or backwards up to a maximum of two frames. The Timeless Hourglass is a fragile item, roll a die after using it to see if the hourglass breaks or not, 1-4: The hourglass breaks in your hands. Discard the item. 5-6: The hourglass holds and can be used one more time.